


Stay with me

by lulumonnie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dae has a bad day, Dae is stressed and tired and just needs a hug, Daehyun thinks Youngjae is cute when he's laughing, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kanji is sick, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rated T for light swearing, Very slight daejae that could be platonic, Youngjae has an idea for a song, Youngjae is a sweetheart, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie
Summary: Daehyun has a really bad day and just wants to curl up in bed but someone won’t let that happen





	Stay with me

This day was shit. Plain and simple. First Kanji had caught a cold and Daehyun had to cancel the dog playdate he had arranged for Mochii, Tigger and Kanji so that his little fluffy cloud could finally meet his new (hopefully) best friends. Normally that would have only upset Daehyun a little but that wasn’t the only thing this day had in store.

His coffee machine also broke, leaving him cranky and tired and late for morning practice. He barely caught the car picking him and the others up and he spent the entire ride sulking in the back because their manager had scolded him for being late. Youngjae turned around to talk to him at some point, asking him if everything was okay but at that point Daehyun was so pissed that he just snapped at his friend to mind his own business. Youngjae looked slightly shocked and hurt at that and turned around, giving Daehyun the cold shoulder, making Daehyun feel even worse because he hadn’t intended to let out his frustration on the one person who cared enough to ask. Youngjae’s obviously hurt back view made his heart clench with guilt. He curled up even more and his mood sunk to an absolute low. When they piled out of the van to go into the practice room, Daehyun trailed behind, avoiding eye contact with his members. Yongguk and Himchan exchanged worried glances but decided to leave Daehyun alone for a while since practice was about to start. Daehyun threw himself into practice but since his mind was somewhere else, he kept on missing moves and messing up the timing. After two hours, Youngjae snarled:

“Why can’t you just concentrate? We have our comeback in a week and we need to get this perfect!”

“That’s enough Youngjae-ah. Let’s take a break. Go over to Jongup and Junhong and calm down okay? We’ll resolve this”, Yongguk intervened, stopping the two main vocals from starting a fight. He turned around to Daehyun and gave him a stern look.

“I’m sorry hyung. I’ll try harder. Today just isn’t a good day, I’ll be better tomorrow.”

Daehyun felt his guilt grow as his leader looked at him with such an expression. He hated disappointing his team. The look Yongguk was giving him wasn’t harsh but he could see that the elder was just as tired as he was. Daehyun felt hot tears filling his eyes and he quickly looked down, blinking away the tears. No. He wasn’t going to cry. Not in front of his friends and their choreographers. He sucked in a breath and put on his best fake smile and promised Yongguk to work hard and give his best. He collected himself for a bit and then made a move to go and apologize to his friend, but he saw Youngjae giggling loudly at one of Junhong’s jokes hitting his arm hard and stomping his feet in that uncanny Youngjae way. A sharp pain hit Daehyun right in his gut. He was used to Youngjae getting along well with the maknae but for some reason he felt incredibly jealous of his tall friend right now. As much as he complained about Youngjae’s harsh hits, he secretly thought that his friend losing control of his limbs because of a joke Daehyun told was one of the cutest things ever. He’d never say that out loud though, of course. Maybe that was the reason Daehyun turned around to plop down next to Himchan who had an unreadable expression on his face, instead of apologizing to his best friend like he had intended. This however made him miss the hurt and concerned glance said best friend was shooting in his direction. Himchan grunted to acknowledge Daehyun’s presence and gave him a bottle of water and a pat on the back, before enveloping the younger in a short hug, saying:

“Take it easy, okay? We can all see that you’re having a bad day. Everything will be better tomorrow, I promise. Everyone gets days like this, don’t beat yourself up because of this, you’ll be fine.”

Daehyun nodded, giving his hyung a half-smile and drinking the offered water. He knew Himchan meant well and he tried to listen to his advice, but he couldn’t completely. He put on a mask and powered through the excruciating next seven hours of dance practice and the following vocal and performance practice. He did his best, but his voice lacked his usual passion and he couldn’t bring himself to show his usual bubbliness and sunshine smile in the short vlive the six of them did after finishing practice. Thankfully the company had given them the evening off and Daehyun excused himself from eating with his friends because the only thing he really wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry himself to sleep. He started walking away and he thought he heard a familiar voice shouting: “Daehyunnie, wait”, but he was sure it was just his imagination and he sighed, getting into a cab and heading home as fast as possible.

The ride was silent and Daehyun felt himself losing his perfectly crafted mask and thankfully  was able to pay the cab driver and get into his apartment before he felt hot tears running down his face. He cursed, wiping his face while greeting a sleepy Kanji who only lifted his head slowly.

“You’ve probably had a day just as bad as I did, right? Yeah, believe me, mine was horrible. I was rude to Youngjae and I disappointed Yongguk-hyung. And then I got jealous of Junhongie? Yeah, I know how that sounds. I’ll get you dinner and then I’ll head straight to bed, I think. I really don’t want to have anything more to do with this godforsaken day.”

Ruffling the puppy’s head, Daehyun set down Kanji’s meal and shuffled to his room, not bothering to get changed and flopping onto his bed and hiding under the blankets immediately, waiting for the sweet release of sleep, when his door bell rang. Groaning, he decided that he didn’t want anything more to happen on this bloody day and he ignored the shrill tone of the door. After a while the person seemed to give up and Daehyun sighed in relief until his phone made a “ping”-Sound. He knew that sound. That was Youngjae’s message tone. Deciding to ignore everyone, Daehyun turned around and snuggled into his bed. But his phone pinged again. And again. And again. He groaned and moved to turn it on silent when the pings started to increase. He cursed silently again, looking at his phone and seeing 30 missed messages from his friend along with three phone calls. Unsettled by the sheer number of messages, he opened his messenger app and was met with a lot of angry smileys and screaming caps:

“I have chicken” “Daehyun, I’m in front of your apartment complex, it’s cold.” “Let me in, I know you’re here” “Yah, you punk, will you let me freeze to death out here?” “Jung Daehyun, I want you to let me in” “I swear to god if you don’t open this door right now I will fucking kick it down” “LET ME IN YOU IDIOT IT’S COLD AND I WANT TO TALK TO YOU OKAY I EVEN BROUGHT YOU CHICKEN”.

Cursing under his breath, Daehyun sprung out of bed to open the door. He was met with the wonderful smell of chicken and his friend’s dumb grin, laughing at Daehyun’s obvious bed hair.

“About time, you idiot. If your neighbour hadn’t let me in, I’d be an icicle now just because I wanted to talk to you.”, Youngjae said, taking off his shoes and dragging a confused Daehyun to the kitchen to set down the food, saying hello to Kanji on the way, who took a break from his suffering to enthusiastically great the younger man. It might have also been the smell of fried chicken that had Kanji so excited but that shall forever remain a mystery. Daehyun cleared his throat and asked:

“Youngjae, what are you doing here?”

“I told you, I wanted to talk to you. And you didn’t seem like you wanted to spend the night alone.”

Daehyun smiled inside, but he was still feeling very guilty, therefore he shook his head and murmured:

“I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me. Besides, you have every right to be mad at me, I was an asshole to you earlier and you don’t have to force yourself to be-“

“Daehyun. Stop. I’m not mad at you. Yes, you hurt me, but you were having a bad day. Everyone has those. And I was overreacting too. I want to be here for you, that’s what friends are for, right? So, if you need anything from me, I’m yours okay?”

Youngjae smiled at the elder and turned to get two plates for the chicken when Daehyun whispered:

“I just need a hug, okay?”

Youngjae froze, turned around to his friend who was turning as red as a tomato and he broke out into a gigantic smile.

“You need a hug? Oh, you idiot, come here. I give the best hugs.”

Daehyun whispered under his breath “I know”, making Youngjae’s cheeks turn rosy. His slightly shorter friend enveloped Daehyun in a tight hug, pressing the two men together and the tears Daehyun had held in the entire day started flowing freely, staining his friend’s hoodie, but Youngjae only pulled him closer, petting his hair and humming a small tune while Daehyun buried his face in his shoulder, shaking from all the pent-up frustration and angst and guilt. He let Youngjae hold him close. He let his friend look behind his mask an it fell apart in Youngjae’s tight embrace, leaving a shaking, messy Daehyun behind, who just wanted to be held. Youngjae seemed to understand Daehyun without words, because warm arms circled around his waist and pulled him even closer. Youngjae murmured small words of encouragement and he let Daehyun cry as much as he needed because he knew that if Daehyun wanted to talk, he would. This underlying trust and love made Daehyun whisper a silent “Thank you” into Youngjae’s shoulder, which made his best friend smile and answer softly:

“Any time Daehyunnie. You’ll be okay.”

Daehyun’s tears slowly stopped and he drew back a bit to look at his friend. His eyes were puffy, and you could see the streaks of tears down his red cheeks. Daehyun felt that he was disgusting but Youngjae looking at him with a soft and loving smile made him forget all that.

“Do you want to eat chicken on the couch and watch a movie until you fall asleep and I have to carry you to bed?”, Youngjae asked.

Daehyun nodded and his friend pulled him to the couch along with the chicken and put on some movie the two of them didn’t really care about. Daehyun poked Youngjae’s side and whispered once his friend looked at him:

”I love you, you idiot”

Youngjae blushed and pulled the elder next to him so Daehyun could rest his head on his Youngjae’s broad shoulders. After a few minutes of companionable silence, Youngjae giggled and started laughing, hitting Daehyun’s knee, who smiled. Everything was going to be okay. He had his team, his fans and Youngjae, who he knew would always be there for him. And as his knee started to hurt a bit and he started to feel himself drift off, he fell asleep on his friend’s shoulder while thinking that now, here, with the excited vocal next to him using his knee as a punching bag, everything was right with the world. Later, he woke up to Youngjae laying him down in bed and tucking him in, crouching down to tell him that he’d leave now and Daehyun’s hand caught his friend’s wrist and he murmured:

“Stay with me”

Daehyun woke up to a few whispered words the next morning:

“I love you too, you dork.”

Not sure whether he had imagined that or not, he turned around to be met with a sleepy Youngjae whose hair stuck into all directions, smiling at him while laughing at his puffy eyes. With a grunt, Daehyun shoved his friend, who just started giggling louder and jumped out of bed to escape Daehyun’s revenge. Daehyun grumbled to himself and got up slowly too, dressing and searching for his best friend and following the smell of freshly brewed coffee into the kitchen. He was met with five sleepy but smiling faces. His five members stood in his tiny kitchen around his table which was filled with all sorts of goodies; croissants, coffee, jam, some hot chocolate and fresh bread. Daehyun looked up at his friends and smiled his brightest sunshine smile. Sitting down together in his cramped kitchen, joking around was the best morning any of them had had in a long time. Himchan was scolding Jongup for forgetting to bring Nutella or something, but he was smiling at Jongup’s tired and confused expression and produced a glass of said unhealthy heaven which made Jongup smile brightly. Junhong sat next to the two of them, laughing hard and looking like the happy and innocent maknae they all came to love all those years ago. Yongguk was looking around at the rest, smiling softly and proudly to himself while chewing happily on a chocolate croissant. Youngjae had Kanji on his lap, sitting next to Daehyun and typing something on his phone. Daehyun caught a glimpse “Stay with me”. Daehyun poked his friend and shot him a questioning glance. The other shrugged and just said:

“I had an idea for a song, that’s all. Now, let’s eat!”

With that, the two of them dug in the meal in front of them and Daehyun just knew that while everything might not always be perfect, as long as he had B.A.P everything would turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was in a fluffy DaeJae-mood a while back and posted it on tumblr and now I'm uploading it here because why not. (Also I feel really bad for Daehyun and Kanji, please don’t hate me for making them suffer a bit)


End file.
